


Something

by castielrisingabove



Series: A New Chapter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conflict, M/M, Married!sastiel, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble following what happens after my last fic. Cas finds himself back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

You may be wondering why I deleted this fic. 

This whole series has me torn. On the one hand, I know the quality of writing sucks. On the other, with the exception of this fic I've deleted, I'm proud I had the strength and defiance to write what I did.

You see, this series echoes a real relationship I was in. My boyfriend, like the version of Sam portrayed in this series, was abusive and manipulative. He drove me very close to suicide by treating me like shit and pushing me away from all my family and friends, including my best friend (portrayed in this fic as Dean) who he was in fact cheating on me with.

I didn't actually know about the cheating at the time, I only suspected it. So by writing the first part of this series, I greatly pissed off my now ex boyfriend. At the time, he pressured me into writing a second act to the story. One that alleviated any possible guilt he was feeling over the real life situation and one that somehow said it was okay for him to cheat.

WHAT SAM DID IS NOT OKAY. IT IS SELFISH AND DISGUSTING.

So yes. I'm keeping the rest of the series up. Because I'm proud of the way I could stand up to my abusive and shitty ex. 

I'm also gifting this rewrite to him. Because everyone deserves to know what a disgusting human being he is :)

 

 

 


End file.
